


Mismatched |Yeongyu/Beomjun|

by mae_flowers



Category: Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beomgyu Sucks At Being A Cupid, Cupid - Freeform, Cupid Choi Beomgyu, Cupid Kang Taehyun, Cupid Kim Taehyung | V, Cupid Yang Jeongin | I.N, Dance Major Choi Yeonjun, Dance Major Huening Kai, Friend Zoned Huening Kai, I got bored, Literature Major Choi Beomgyu, Literature Major Choi Soobin, M/M, Matching Making Business, Matchmaking, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Soulmates, The Cupid AU No One Asked For But I Did It Anyway, perfect match
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mae_flowers/pseuds/mae_flowers
Summary: Cupid Beomgyu messes up his assignment and ends up falling in love.orBeomgyu is cupid who’s job is to match people with their perfect match, but he makes the simple mistake in falling in love with his  assignment and matched his assignment with him instead.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter One

The nauseating smell of anemone, roses, sugar and some other unknown floral scent was not comforting as it normally was. A boy who looked only to be in his late teens sat on a chair and looked to be the only one present in the pristine white building. His dark hair was a striking contrast to his crisp white suit, not a wrinkle in place. 

Beomgyu bit his lip, a nasty habit he developed over the years, as he swung his feet back in forth as he waited. He looked extremely tiny despite the fact that he probably can make himself look bigger, but right now the way he was sitting was a huge reflection on how he felt. It wasn’t his fault, well maybe it was, but he couldn’t help it and now he was waiting outside his boss’s office, waiting to hear his fate. He calculated the possibilities that can happen, he can be placed on letter duty for a century or two which isn’t bad, there’s always the chance that he can assigned to be stuck inside the office for the rest of entirety, but the worse and last possibility that Beomgyu wanted to avoid at all chance was him be banished and forced to give up being a cupid. 

Beomgyu absolutely loved being a cupid and he did not in any shape or form wanted to give that up. He loved seeing people fall in love with their perfect match with a little help from him, even though it’s an exhausting job, the results were always positive. Beomgyu jumped quickly as soon as the door opened. 

“Choi Beomgyu.” The voice was slightly soft, but the tone showed off strong authority that Beomgyu couldn’t argue with. 

Slowly and gingerly Beomgyu entered the office of his boss. The office like the building was very modern and still had that clean pristine white color, in the middle was a long desk and to the sides were two t.vs flashing with images of matches with different colors signifying if the matched was complete or not. Beomgyu walked closer to the desk staring at the behind of the chair, the person of the chair probably looking at the window which showed a great view of the rest of headquarters. 

“Please have a seat Beomgyu.” The voice said and Beomgyu pulled out a chair and sat in it right in front of the desk. 

“Do you know why you are here Beomgyu?” The voice asked as the chair spun around to reveal his boss, the one and only Cupid. 

“Yes sir.” Beomgyu muttered softly as he stared at his feet to imitated to look at Cupid in the eye because one he was in trouble for breaking company policy but two it’s Cupid. 

“Beomgyu you not only broke one of our most important policies, you happen to infringe your assignment.” Beomgyu swallowed as he can hear Cupid stir a spoon is his tea cup. 

“I’m sorry sir, I didn’t mean too.” 

“I know you don’t, but what you done not only has upset me but it made it’s way to my mother and my mother is not someone you want to get angry.” Beomgyu felt his heart stop beating at the mention of Cupid’s mother, the ceo of the whole business. 

“I’m willing to take any punishment and I promise not to interfere with any assignments.” 

“I know that Beomgyu and I would normally would let you off with a simple letter duty or staying in the office for a maybe a couple hundred years or so, but my mother does not think that’s possible.”

“Then what is going to happen to me?” Beomgyu asked worried as his head raced at all the possibilities that can happen. 

“I’ll tell you shortly but let’s discuss your assignment shall we?” Beomgyu watched as Cupid got up and instantly one of the t.v screens showed his assignment. “Ah Choi Yeonjun, wasn’t it?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“You were supposed to match Choi Yeonjun with Choi Soobin, is that correct?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“But what stopped you?” Beomgyu bit his lip as he stared at the pictures of his assignment. 

“Well when I was in the process of matching them, it got messy. For starters, Choi Soobin is very close with Huening Kai and Heuning Kai devolved a huge crush on Soobin.” Beomgyu said hoping that will be enough. 

“Yes I know that Beomgyu, but you’re assignment was to match Choi Yeonjun and Choi Soobin not Choi Soobin and Huening Kai together. Plus it’s destined for Huening Kai to not be matched in this lifetime.” 

“Yes, but Huening Kai is desperately in love with Soobin it felt wrong to match Soobin and Yeonjun together.” 

“But Beomgyu you got to understand it is not your job to make sure everyone is happy, your job is to match people together.” 

“I know.” Beomgyu sighed. 

“There’s a second reason why you failed,  isn’t there?” 

“Yes...” 

“Please explain, the more you explain to me, the more I can persuade my mother with for lesser punishment.” 

“I broke company policy number 10. I fell in love with one of my assignments which caused me to terminate my assignment.” Beomgyu said softly as he looked at his hands. 

“It was Choi Yeonjun, wasn’t it?” Beomgyu nodded. “I see. You know Beomgyu your much like me. As you know, I was supposed to kill off my assignment but instead I fell in love with her and now she’s my wife. So I sympathize with you.” 

“Sir, will I be asked to leave?” Beomgyu asked his wide with fear and confusion. 

“Well, even though my mother does have the final say, I can decide what will happen or not. So I’ll make you a deal with you Choi Beomgyu.” Cupid sat down in his office chair crossing his hands together. 

“What kind of deal?” Beomgyu asked weary of the deal that was like fish bait.

“Instead of kicking you out of the cupid service, I’ll allow you to fix your mistakes as you see them. I’ll strip you of your powers, so you’ll be completely human but it’s up to you fix everything in your liking and if you cannot succeed it will be up my mother to decide your fate. So what will it be?” Cupid asked as Beomgyu sat there mulling over the opportunity he has. 

“I accept.” Beomgyu said confidently as he shook hands firmly with Cupid. 

“It’s nice doing business with you Choi Beomgyu. You have a couple hours to prepare yourself and someone will fetch you it’s time.” Cupid nodded. 

Beomgyu got up. “Thank you sir.” 

“You’re welcome, but Beomgyu...” Beomgyu looked over his shoulder his hand on the door. 

“Yes sir.” 

“Be careful out there. Yes you have the opportunity to fix things on you see them as right, but humans are tricky things as you know, they don’t take to things as easily and have the tendency to do things their own way. Not only that, you have to be aware other cupids will be doing their job and can interfere with yours. So good luck Choi Beomgyu.” 

Beomgyu nodded and left the office closing the door behind him. Walking down the hall, he knew this is last day of this chapter of his life, the same life that he’s being living for centuries. Turning down a corridor, he couldn’t help but to be excited and nervous for this new beginning. 

💘💘💘

Beomgyu opened up the door to the training facilities. The room was extremely big with a variety of equipment, all suited to help train and sharpen the skills of a cupid. Beomgyu could hear the whispers of the groups he passed by, it wasn’t a surprise to find out that news of what happened during his assignment had spread like wildfire in the office. Eventually, Beomgyu smiled as he spotted two familiar faces. 

“What the fuck have you done?!” The voice was slightly loud but still cut like a knife just like the owner when angry or upset.

“I-“ 

“You broke company policy hyung! Do you know the serve consequences that can happen with the policy you broke.” Beomgyu sat down on the bench of the long table. 

“Yes I know Taehyun and I already spoken with the boss.” Beomgyu said softly in a way to calm down the younger red haired boy. 

“You have?” Jeongin asked raising an eyebrow at the slightly younger boy. 

“Yes.” Beomgyu nodded. 

“What did he say?” 

“Well he wasn’t that angry at me then I expected, but he gave me an offer...” 

“What kind of offer?” Taehyun asked worried because of the reputation that proceeds with Cupid’s deals. 

“He offer me to go back and fix my mistakes the way I see them.” 

“There’s a catch to it, isn’t there?” Jeongin asked softly. 

Beomgyu nodded as he sighed. “He said I have to do it on my own without any power or help and if I failed, it’s up to the ceo to decide my fate.” Beomgyu can feel the shock of his friends without even looking at them. 

The three sat there in silence not knowing what to say. They all knew Beomgyu’s punishment or task whatever you want to call it is already hard enough but the inferential dread of having the goddess of love decide your fate due to failure is worse than Psyche’s trials. 

“How long do you have left before you have to leave?” Jeongin asked squeezing Beomgyu’s hand. 

“I don’t know, a couple hours at most. I just know someone will come and get me.” Beomgyu answered.

“Are you sure you really want to do this hyung?” Taehyun asked softly his doe liked eyes were widen than Beomgyu ever seen them before. 

“I really don’t have a choice Tae, it’s either this or that, plus it will give me the opportunity to see-“ 

“Him.” Taehyun finished. “Do you really love him Beomgyu hyung or do like the idea of being in love?” 

Beomgyu sighed as he thought it through. “I really don’t know Taehyun. Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. I think for just once in my eternal life I want someone to love me because for years I’ve been matching people with their perfect match watching them fall in love and it’s tiring. And when I first saw him, he somehow made me question everything I knew, he gave me something worth fighting for. So if this whole this turns out a failure at least I tried.” 

“And we’ll support you in any way we can. Even if it means we’re stuck writing, reading and delivering love letters forever.” Jeongin said with smile with Beomgyu mimicked. 

“Thanks. I’ll try not to cause lots of trouble while I’m a human.” 

Taehyun rolled his eyes. “Yeah you say that but you’re probably going to cause more trouble even without a pair of wings.” 

“You know those wings are just metaphorical.” 

“Eh Beomgyu you fit the role of the little baby cherub with his bow and arrow and fluffy little wings.” Jeongin smirked.

“Wow thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.” The two chimed while Beomgyu rolled his eyes. 

“I’m going to go train for a bit and mentally prepare myself.” Beomgyu said getting up. 

“Okay, we’ll see you before you go.” Taehyun said and hugged his friend. 

“I’m not sure if I can make it because of an assignment, but I can’t good luck and I’ll know you’ll succeed and I’ll try my best to visit you.” Jeongin pulled Beomgyu into a tight hug. 

“Thank you. I’ll promise to make it back.” Beomgyu whispered before leaving the two behind in the distance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it’s your fellow resident cutie cupid Jeongin here! So I’m supposed to explain I guess how the whole cupid thing works. So we cupids, are matchmakers and it’s our duty to make sure everyone ends up with their perfect match. Yay! I bet you’re thinking we just shoot random people with our bow and arrows and they just magically fall in love, well not quite. We normally don’t use the old bow and arrow *pets the bow next to him* instead we do simple things like giving out love notes or making sure a match is sitting next to each in a class. From there we make sure everything is going smooth from the first interaction to the last, but yeah the pretty sums up the main job of being a cupid! *throws glitter*  
> You can interact with the author on twitter  
> @  
> matnae_converse  
> There you can comment, interact and ask all your questions about me and the other cupids *smiles and throws more glitter* and bother our lovely, lazy author for more updates (Hey I’m not that lazy, it’s just writing is hard!) *ignores* Anyway before I go make sure you hit that kudos button and leave your comments down below, I’ll make sure I’ll answer them in between my assignments.  
> With Much Love,  
> Your Lovely Cutie Cupid Jeongin ❤️


	2. Chapter Two

Beomgyu practiced for what seemed like a lifetime, there was barely anyone there training only Beomgyu and someone other people who came and left. Sighing, Beomgyu sat down and placed his head between his knees, his hands in his hair. He felt nervous and scared because he has not idea what is going to happened; thoughts began to overfill his head as he overthought if he had just done his job probably and not caught feelings in the first place he wouldn’t have to deal with this mess he created. 

“Choi Beomgyu.” A familiar voice that held so much warmth and comfort to it spoke breaking Beomgyu out of his though process. 

Beomgyu looked up to see his old instructor, the same person that has been with him since the very moment he became a cupid. The same person that he still looks up to this very day. Standing there before him wearing the same standard white suit without a wrinkle to be found and not a single dark curl out of place was Kim Taehyung. 

“Hyung.” Beomgyu said softly as he felt breaking down right in front of the older. 

“I came to fetch you for your assignment.” Taehyung said gently as he watched the younger boy get up.

The two left the practice room in silence. It was killing Beomgyu slowly knowing that each step he took he was getting closer to his fate. 

“I guess you already know.” Beomgyu broke the silence as he readjusted his bow on his shoulder. 

“Yes, I know you didn’t mean it.” Beomgyu looked at the older surprised, expecting a lecture instead. 

“I tired so hard not too, but-“ 

“It’s not your fault Beomgyu. You always been like this even when I was training you and I know you can’t help it. That’s why I’m extremely proud of you.” Taehyung said looking at Beomgyu. 

“But I thought I made you disappointed since I ignored all of my training.” Beomgyu’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. 

“Not at all, Beomgyu when I first found you I saw this scare boy who had no idea what to do or who to trust, but I also saw how pure and loyal your heart is. So I know that you made the best decision even if it went against policy. That’s why I loved training you because I knew you will always make the best decision even if you have to deal with the consequences, it will be the best decision in that circumstance.” 

“Thank you.” Beomgyu said softly as the stood by clear tube. 

“Beomgyu before you leave, I want you to know there will always be help even if you don’t ask it but be careful there will things trying to get you to give up so keep your eyes on the focus. Even if you don’t succeed I will always be here for you.” Taehyung pulled Beomgyu into a tight hug. 

“Thank you, I’m going to miss you.” 

“Me too.” 

Beomgyu slowly gave Taehyung his bow and arrow, trying not to cry as he remembered the very moment Taehyung gave him them. Beomgyu slowly entered the tube, but didn’t close the glass. 

“Is it going to hurt?” Beomgyu asked softly. 

“I don’t know, but I do know that your memories of being a cupid will be fully stripped.” 

“Wait, how can I do my task without my memories? How can I remember everything you taught me? Will I still remember you?” Beomgyu’s breath quicken. 

“You already have the tools you need and you will remember your task, as for me, you will never forget me as I for you.” Taehyung said hugging Beomgyu as he slid him a slightly heavy letter. “It was nice knowing you Choi Beomgyu.” 

Beomgyu nodded as held the letter tightly. 

“Goodbye Choi Beomgyu.” 

“Goodbye Kim Taehyung thank you for everything.” Beomgyu said eyes determine before he closed the glass door of the tube. 

A loud count down announced everything and Beomgyu felt the bottom plate go down. He held back tears as he watched Taehyung start to disappear out of his sight line. Taehyung let out a tear as he watched him disappear into the unknown faced with an impossible task. 

“Good luck Choi Beomgyu.” Taehyung whispered as he felt a part of him disappear for good before he left the hall. 

Beomgyu was in total darkness and hated the fact that he couldn’t see anything. Suddenly something sharp pricked his arm and he felt his eyes grow heavy. The last thing he remembered seeing was the ocean before everything went dark. 

💘💘💘

Beomgyu woke up with his head pounding. As he looked around the room, nothing looked familiar but it he guessed he resided in it from the pictures he saw with him in it with some unfamiliar people. He got up from the floor and felt extremely groggily. 

“What happened?” Beomgyu asked out loud in the empty room his voice hoarse. 

He looked around the room for any evidence to help him remember what he did but the room looked spotless and didn’t help at all. The worse part was that he couldn’t remember anything at all, he wasn’t even sure if he remembered his name. The only thing he clearly remembered was an ocean before it was pitch black. 

He ran a hand through his hair and that’s when he realized it. It was a small but slightly heavy letter in his other hand. He had no recollection of how he got that letter or who gave him that letter, he didn’t even know he was holding it until now. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he opened up the letter hoping it will give him at least some kind of sign of who he is. 

_ Dear Choi Beomgyu,  _

_I honestly don’t know how to start this letter but I hope this finds you in good health. For starters just in case you forgot your name, it’s Beomgyu. You are 19 years old and a sophomore at the local college. Your first day is today. You_ _are a literature major and you enjoy dancing, singing, photography and playing the guitar. You don’t live on campus, instead you live with your older cousins. I think this is all I can give you information wise and I hope it will help you with your memory. Your schedule for classes is downstairs on the window and the school is only a couple blocks down the way (you have to pass a coffee shop/caféon the way). Good luck Choi Beomgyu and I hope you succeed and get your memories back._

_ Sincerely a  friend who will always be there when you need help, _

_ KTH _

So now he knew his name and some basic information about himself, but he still felt confused. Walking to his closet he pick out a random sweatshirt and some sweatpants before going to the bathroom and changing into it. Beomgyu tried to do something his ashy grey hair, but in the end he left it along before going downstairs. 

The smell of food made his mouth solvate as he walked into the kitchen. Sitting down in a chair he watched as someone was busy cooking the aromatic food. As he watched them cook, they looked awfully familiar like he seen them before but he couldn’t place a name to their face. 

“Oh you’re a wake.” The person turned around and gave him a huge smile. “I was slightly worried because your first class starts soon.” They placed down some food on a plate for him. 

“Um I’m sorry but who are you?” Beomgyu asked rubbing the back of his neck. 

“They said there was going be some side affects from your head injury. I’m your cousin Jimin.” Jimin smiled at him. 

“Oh. Hi.” Beomgyu said. 

“Well you better eat up, school starts soon. Don’t worry you’ll do fine on your first day and if you need help you can just text me or call.” Jimin said as Beomgyu ate his food. 

“Um I’m sorry but I don’t know if I have a phone.” Beomgyu said still slightly confused as he tried to remember some things from his past. 

“Oh yeah that’s right.” Jimin got up and it in another room before coming out with a rectangular object. “Here you go, you ended up losing your phone during the accident so I replaced it.” 

“Thanks Jimini-ssi.” Beomgyu bowed his a little bit as he held the phone that was turning on. 

“You’re welcome and please call me hyung we’re family. You already have my number in there.” 

Beomgyu nodded and saw Jimin’s contact, but that was it otherwise there was no other contacts. Finished his food, he managed to find a bag which he figured was his school bag. Sliding on a pair of shoes, he noticed Jimin holding a piece of paper. 

“Are you okay Jimin hyung?” Beomgyu asked confused the word hyung feeling foreign in his mouth. 

“Yeah, I just can’t believe you’re going to college here.” Jimin whipped away a fake tear which made Beomgyu crack a smile.

“Is that my schedule?” 

“Yeah, the school is just a couple blocks down from here, just past a small coffee shop.” Jimin handed Beomgyu his schedule. 

“Aren’t you coming too?” 

“Me?” Jimin let out a small scoff. “Nah, I graduated a couple years back.” 

“Oh.” Beomgyu bit his lip. “Are you going to stay here then?” 

“I can’t I have to work. I work at the local floral shop downtown, but I’ll be back in time for dinner. Will you be okay until then?” Jimin asked concerned for the younger boy. 

Beomgyu gave a faint smile. “I think I will.” 

“Well it’s time for you to go, we don’t need you late for your first day don’t we?” Jimin asked with a wide smile. 

“Of course.” Beomgyu returned the smile and placed his hand on the door nob. “Bye Jimin I’ll see you later.”

“Bye Beomgyu, good luck on your first day! You’ll do great!” Jimin smiled as he watched the younger leave. 

Beomgyu clutched the straps of his bag as he readjusted on his shoulder. He could feel the bundle of nerves that filled his stomach. Clutching the piece of paper in one hand, he let out a deep breathe. 

“Okay Beomgyu we can do this.” He told himself. 

Staring straight ahead, he started to walk following Jimin’s directions, scared and excited not knowing what to expect for his first day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it’s Taehyung here to explain the mentoring and training process. This process normally deals with young cupids, yes those little baby cherubs you see during Valentine’s day, but it doesn’t matter the age of the cupid. These newly cupid’s spend some time learning about the different positions before taking a test that determines their main job, after they got their results us mentors step in and help with the training. It can take years of training before a cupid is ready to work on by themselves, normally matching making cupids take longer to train because they have to build up experience and be exposed to different kinds of situations that can happen during assignments. After their training they’re free to take on any assignments. That basically sums up everything.  
> So make sure you leave your comments and I’ll gladly answer them and leave some kudos too. If you really want you can follow the author on twt @/ matnae_converse  
> Sincerely,  
> KTH


	3. Chapter Three

Beomgyu stepped onto campus and he instantly felt sick. He couldn’t control his nerves as he walked to his first class of the day. He felt like he had the whole student body’s eyes on him, which probably wasn’t, but he couldn’t ignore some stares and whispers he got as he walked by. 

Beomgyu bit his lip as he stared at the flimsy piece of paper as he tried to navigate the larger school. He looked up at the different buildings and instantly felt lost and confused. It was probably too late to go back and see if Jimin would let him tag along. 

“Excuse me but do need some help?” A voice asked as a person tapped his shoulder. 

“Um yeah.” Beomgyu said running a hand through hair as he looked up at the very tall person. 

“So which building or class are you looking for?” The person smiled. 

“Uh the biology building or the science building.” Beomgyu said as he glanced back at his paper. 

“Ah, it’s right over there.” The stranger pointed out. “I can show you it if you want.” 

“Thank you that will be much appreciated.” Beomgyu smiled. 

“You’re welcome, I’m Huening Kai and you are?” Kai smiled as he and the smaller boy started walking. 

“Choi Beomgyu.” Beomgyu said. 

“Ah another Choi, I’m best friends with two other Choi’s.” Kai nodded. “So are you a freshman, transfer?” 

“I’m a transfer. Is it that obvious?” 

“Eh not fully, so where did you transfer from if you don’t mind me asking?” Kai asked. 

“From Daegu.” Beomgyu said blurting the first city that popped up in his head and Kai smiled brushing some of his long hair out of the way. “What about you?” 

“No, I’m a freshmen.” Kai said softly slightly blushing from embarrassment. “Soobin hyung says I give off the energy of a freshman despite my height.” 

“Well, I don’t see it that much.” 

“Thanks, well we’re here.” Kai said standing in front of the science department.

“Thank you.” Beomgyu smiled.

“No problem. Here give me your number so you can text me if have any more questions so you don’t get lost again.” Kai pulled out his phone. 

“Oh, yeah. Just give me a sec.” Beomgyu unzipped a pocket from his bag and placed his paper in there before he reached for his phone and gave it to Kai. 

The two boys exchange numbers and handed the phone to the respected owner. 

“Well Bye Beomgyu-ssi. I’ll see you around.” 

“I’ll see you around Huening Kai.” Beomgyu said to the tall boy before he left. 

Beomgyu entered inside the building feeling slightly less nervous. He managed to find his classroom. Taking a deep breath, Beomgyu opened up the door of the classroom and entered inside. 

The classroom was your stereotypical lecture hall. It was big with the professor’s desk in the middle. There was only a couple of students sitting down already and Beomgyu in the back of his mind began to worry if he entered the wrong class, but he shook it off as him being early. 

Sitting slightly towards the back, Beomgyu waited. Watching as more students come inside the classroom, Beomgyu began to calm down. Eventually the professor came inside the classroom holding a mug. He watched as the professor finished setting up and then closed the door signifying that class is starting. 

“Hello class I’m your professor Kim Namjoon.” The tall man said with a dimple smile. “And welcome to biology and no this won’t be your easy high school biology class.” 

Beomgyu nodded and pulled out a notebook getting ready to take notes as a syllabus was passed out. After a brief discussion of the syllabus, the class started off with notes. It about almost an hour before a loud knock in the door was heard. 

Beomgyu and everyone practically in the class stopped what they were doing and looked towards the door where their professor was walking towards. Everyone watched curiously as Namjoon opened up the door. A person with bright blue hair came inside the classroom and Beomgyu swore his heart skipped a beat or two as he stared at the boy who looked familiar liked he seen him before but he doesn’t remember where. 

“You’re late Mr. Choi.” Namjoon said with almost a hint of a sigh. 

“Sorry Professor, my alarm didn’t go off.” The boy said running a hand through his hair as Namjoon made his way back to his desk. 

“I won’t tolerate lateness like last semester Yeonjun, so please attend class on time or I’ll be having a lengthy discussion with Professor Jung about having you miss a couple dance competitions.” 

“Yes sir.” Yeonjun said softly. 

“Please sit next Choi Beomgyu. Beomgyu please raise your hand so Mr. Choi here can see where his seat is.” Namjoon said. 

Beomgyu raised his hand shyly and Yeonjun nodded at him before making his way up the stairs to his seat. Beomgyu bit his lip as he focused on writing his notes as Yeonjun sat down next him and finished out a notebook in his backpack. 

“Hi I’m Choi Yeonjun.” Yeonjun whispered staring at the grey haired boy. 

“Choi Beomgyu.” Beomgyu whispered back quickly glancing at the boy before turning his attention back to the front. 

“So are you a freshmen considering this is majorly a freshmen class.” 

“No what about you?” 

“No, I’m a junior. I just needed one more science class plus I also failed this class last semester.” Yeonjun shrugged and took some notes. 

“I’m a sophomore and I have no plans on failing.” 

“Ouch, but good for you.” Yeonjun said. 

“Can you stop talking to me? I don’t want to get in trouble.” 

“Okay goody two shoes.” Yeonjun muttered slightly disappointed that Beomgyu wasn’t talking to him. 

Eventually class was over. Beomgyu quickly stuffed everything in his bag. Pulling out his paper with his schedule, he left the classroom heading towards his next class not even giving Yeonjun a second glance. 

💘💘💘

Yeonjun slightly chucked his backpack on the table before sitting down next to his friends. Taehyun and Kai were somehow in a deep conversation about some homework assignment, in other words it was Kai begging Taehyun to give the answers to the homework he never did. While sitting peacefully eating was Soobin who was semi listening to the conversation. 

“Please Taehyun hyung I need the answers.” Kai begged as pouted. 

“No for the last time Kai I told you should’ve done it before and now you must face the consequences of not doing your homework.” Taehyun said. 

“Ugh Soobin hyung tell Taehyun he’s being mean.” Kai turned towards the older.

“He’s right Hyuka, it’s won’t be that bad.” Soobin shrugged. 

“You say that but I’m going to die because I didn’t turn in the homework and that will be on both your hands.” Kai said dramatically. 

“Fine.” Taehyun sighed and gave the younger boy his homework. 

“Thank you Taehyunnie I knew I could count of you.” Kai smiled widely before copying the answers. 

“How was biology again Yeonjun hyung?” Soobin asked the older boy. 

“Eh it was okay. My seat mate is okay I guess. He seems shy though and really dedicated to his work.” Yeonjun shrugged and stole some of Soobin’s fries who pouted. 

“Sounds like a great person.” Taehyun said. 

“What’s his name?” Kai asked curious. 

“Choi Beomgyu.” Yeonjun said running a hand through his hair. 

“No. Way.” Kai said his eyes widen. 

“What?” Soobin asked confused. 

“I met him early today, he was lost and confuse so I helped him.”

“So he’s a transfer?” Taehyun asked

“Yeah. He seemed nice.” 

“Well he sort of was rude to me.” Yeonjun pouted. 

“Well maybe because you were bothering him during class.” Soobin pointed out. 

“Yeah that will bother me too Yeonjun hyung.”

“Thanks Taehyun.” Yeonjun rolled his eyes. 

“Oh there he is.” Kai said pointing out Beomgyu who looked slightly lost as he carried his lunch tray looking around for an empty seat. 

“Aww he’s cute.” Soobin said as he saw the smaller boy which caused Kai to pout. 

“But not as cute as me right?” Kai pouted. 

“Of course not. You’ll always will be cuter.” Soobin said and Kai smiled which cause both Yeonjun and Taehyun to pretend to gag.

“He’s not even that cute.” Yeonjun said as he glanced back at the ashy grey boy who found an empty table to eat at. 

“You say that hyung but you never know, might end up liking him.” Taehyun shrugged. 

“Me?” Yeonjun pointed to himself before laughing. “Never.” 

However through out the rest of his lunch period, Yeonjun couldn’t help but make some quick glances at the smaller boy. One part of him wanted to go up to him and apologize for their rocking start, but he didn’t. Taehyun and Kai were the only brave ones to get up and talk to the boy before they left for their classes. Eventually, Yeonjun got up with Soobin stealing one last glance at the boy before he headed to his next class. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s up it’s Taehyun here being forced to explain assignment interactions. So once a cupid gets an assignment, sometimes it requires that cupid to enter the human work and have interactions with their assigned matches. We can take on any role from your forgetful pizza guy or a normal college student, we just have to make sure our assignment is completed. So the reason I’m stuck in college is because of an assignment and it’s not that bad at least I get free food that I sort of payed for. If you have any questions or comments or concerns make sure you leave them down below and I guess I’ll answer them. Make sure you hit that kudos button and follow the author on twt @ matnae_converse there you can bother our author with more questions and try to get a preview for the next chapter.  
> -Taehyun


	4. Chapter Four

Eventually the Beomgyu got out of his last class for the day and manger to survive his first day of school. Walking out the campus, Beomgyu decided to go to the café and check it out. Crossing the street, Beomgyu found himself standing in front of Miroh café.

Miroh café had this modern, retro feel to it and the neon lighting in some areas creating a totally new vibe. Beomgyu waited in line until it was his turn to order. The person had their back turned towards him until finally turning around and giving him a dimpled smile. 

“Hi and welcome to Miroh café, what can I get for you today?” The person who’s name tag said Jeongin asked him. 

“Um hi can I have one iced americano.” Beomgyu said. 

“Of course, that will be 5,000 won. If you can name an album what will it be?” Jeongin asked holding a cup as Beomgyu payed. 

“Um excuse me, what?” 

“If you can name an album what will it be? It’s what will you’ll hear when your order is ready.” Jeongin explained and Beomgyu opened up his mouth in an o shape. “So what will it be?” 

“Maze in the mirror.” Beomgyu answered.

“Thank you, your order will be ready shortly.” Jeongin smiled and Beomgyu nodded before moving to the side to find a place to sit. 

Jeongin let out a loud sigh as placed in the portafilter in the espresso machine for an order as he coworker Seungmin added some milk for a latte. “I don’t get payed enough for this.” He muttered causing Seungmin to look at him. 

“Me too Jeongin, me too.” Seungmin agreed before both boys returned back to filling in orders. 

Beomgyu managed to a quiet area in the slightly busy shop that was filled with college students. He pulled out his laptop and started copying the notes he took from his classes into a notebook. Eventually, he heard his answer indicating his order was ready. Once he got it he went back to what he was doing before he received a text message. 

** Huening Kai  **

** Hi  **

** Hi  **

** So how was your first day? :)  **

** It was good. How was your day? **

** It was good thank you for asking. so what are you up to atm **

** atm? **

** at the moment, have you been living underneath a rock this whole time, don’t take it personal if you were i’ll still think you’re cool  😎 **

** You can say that, and thank you. Right now I’m in that café shop by the school. **

** Oh, Miroh  **

** I love that place they always serve the best drinks and at night it turns into this great place for artists and dancers to preform i played there a couple of times and my friend danced there too **

** Sounds nice.  **

** it is **

** so...  **

** So? **

** do you have any social media, like instagram or twitter **

** No. **

** 😱 YOU NEED TO GET THEM RIGHT NOW SO I DONT NEED TO SPAM YOUR PHONE WITH ALL MY MEMES **

** LOL I’ll get them **

** wait did you just use lol? **

** Yes, I googled it. **

** ahhhh **

** thx you’re amazing tell me when you set up ur account and i’ll be your first follower **

** omg we can be moots  **

** I will.  **

Beomgyu smiled as he reread the conversation he had with Kai. Taking a sip of his americano, he wrinkled his nose up just a bit not expecting the drink to be so bitter. As more customers came into the shop, he couldn’t help but to recognize two of them causing him to duck his head and busy himself with his notes. 

“I don’t know what to do Taehyun, I’m going to fail and I can’t fail again.” Yeonjun groaned as he complained to the younger as he ran his hands through his hair. 

“Well you should’ve passed in the first place. You could always take physics.” Taehyun shrugged as his sipped his caramel macchiato.

“No, I will die in physics.” Yeonjun’s widen as he shook his head no as they sat down at an empty table.

“Well, then don’t fail. Spend the same amount of time studying as you do dancing.” 

“But that’s going to take forever, can’t you tutor me.” Yeonjun pouted.

“No. Plus it’s only the first day of the new semester.” Taehyun pointed out.

“I know but I swear Namjoon hyung is having it out for me.” Yeonjun placed his head on the table.

“Who knows, but I would be pretty petty too especially if I have to teach you too.” Taehyun said causing Yeonjun to glare at him.

“Wow thanks Taehyun that totally helped.” Yeonjun said sarcastically.

“You’re welcome.” Taehyun smiled. “Anyway, wait to see how you do on the first test and then we’ll go to find you a tutor.” 

“Thanks. I knew I could count on you.”

“Of course you can because I’m the only that has full possession of the two brain cells we all have.” Taehyun sassed.

“Rude, I’m telling Soobin.”

“He’ll agree with me.” 

“Touché.” 

“We should get going before, we both get in trouble.” Taehyun said as he looked at the clock.

“Yeah. I don’t need to get Hoseok hyung angry again because I’m late.” Yeonjun agreed before the two got up and left the shop. 

Beomgyu who tried his best not to eavesdrop on the two’s conversation, failed miserly. He felt sort of a sigh of relief that Yeonjun didn’t bother to talk about him to this Taehyun person who looked familiar and he felt sort of bad for the boy who doesn’t want to fail again in their shared class. 

Getting a text from Jimin, Beomgyu figured it was time for him to leave the shop. Collecting his items, he started walking towards the front. 

“Bye and have a great rest of the day!” Jeongin yelled out right before Beomgyu left. 

“Thanks you too.” Beomgyu replied slightly confused why Jeongin looked like someone he thought he knew. 

Beomgyu left the shop and walked back to the place where Jimin was. He tried his best to remember everything and anything like why was Taehyun and Jeongin so familiar, however nothing came only more confusion. 

💘💘💘

Dinner with Jimin was extremely awkward. It was one part of Jimin trying to get him to open up and asking him questions about his day and one part awkward silence. Eventually once they were both done clearing their dishes, Beomgyu made his way up to his room. 

He lying in his bed in a room that was somehow his but doesn’t feel like his, he opened up his phone. He eventually ended up getting the apps that Kai suggested. 

** Huening Kai **

** I finally got the apps you made me get. **

** omg  😱 akfjwkfnwkdjqj  **

** what’s your @  **

** @choi_beomgyu  **

** ok i’ll follow you  **

** Okay **

Getting up he managed to find some records and a record player in the corner of his room. Smiling, he placed on the first record he found. The song that first played was beautiful and it made Beomgyu feel at home. The familiarity of the melody was comfort to Beomgyu’s ears. There was a quite knock on the door and Beomgyu’s head quickly turned to it as he sat in the chair by his desk. 

“Beomgyu can I come in?” Jimin asked standing in front of the door. 

“Yeah.” Beomgyu answered and the door creaked open. 

“Can I sit here?” Jimin asked gesturing to his bed and Beomgyu nodded. 

“So I know things have been sort of rushed for you and trust me it’s been a whirlwind for me too. So I came here so you can get to know me better and hopefully I can answer your questions.” Jimin said softly. 

“I know don’t know where to start.” Beomgyu admitted and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Well, for starters I’m 25 and I majored in dancing. Your parents and my parents were close to each other and I consider you family along your parents. They helped raised me. Even though I work at the local flower shop, I help out occasionally with the dance majors. So yeah that’s all I can think of at the moment.” Jimin said running a hand through his hair. 

“Um, in the letter I found this morning it said I lived with my older cousins...” 

“You do, but your other cousin, I haven’t seen him in months...” Jimin said softly looking out the window and Beomgyu slightly regretted bringing it up and promised silently to never speak of the topic again. 

“So how did I get my injury?” Beomgyu asked. 

“I don’t know how you got it, but I do know it was like a serious concussion to the cerebellum. The part of the brain responsible for memory.” Jimin explained. 

“Do you think I’ll ever get my memory back?” Beomgyu asked wishing and hoping. 

“I think so.” Jimin nodded. 

“Thanks hyung.” Beomgyu smiled. 

“You’re welcome. It’s getting slightly late, so I’ll let you be and I’ll see you tomorrow. If you have any problems, questions or concerns feel to ask me. My door is always open.” Jimin smiled and got up. 

“Thank you. Good night.” Beomgyu smiled. 

“Good night.” Jimin said before leaving Beomgyu alone in his room. 

Beomgyu sighed and got up. He made his way to the bathroom and got ready for bed. Turning off the record player, Beomgyu made his way to his bed. He scrolled one last time through his various of apps before placing his phone on his nightstand and turning off the light before closing his eyes. 

As the gentle arms of sleep captured him, he didn’t even notice the little notification on his phone. 

**@choi_yj99** has followed you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi it’s Jeongin here just back from finishing a long shift at Miroh. So make sure you hit that kudos button and ask all your questions or leave your comments, I’ll be glad to respond. You can also follow the author on twt @matnae_converse  
> Love,  
> Jeongin ❤️


End file.
